Hero Wars
Battle Style Hero Wars are large-scale battles where players face off in 3 simultaneous battles consisting of parties of 5 heroes each. A battle is initiated by searching for opponents, and then selecting the opponent that the player wishes to challenge. Each search costs a small amount of gold to perform, and displays the next available target with the defending heroes and their attack rating displayed. However, any defense mechanisms will not be shown, and once the next search has been performed, it is not possible to go back to the previous search, unless it is the next available target. A gold reward is also displayed, which reflects the maximum amount that can be earned if the player can successfully destroy all three treasure chests behind each party. An important thing to do if one decides to engage in Hero Wars is set up their defense team, which can be done through "Set Defense". This formation is the party that other people will attack if they wish to plunder you. The offense and defense teams are not the same, thus it is recommended that you regularly check and/or update your defense team as you level your team, otherwise you may continue to use heroes that you no longer level, leaving you more vulnerable to attacks. It is also possible to set up defense mechanisms here at a cost. The defense mechanisms will remain after battle as long as they have not been broken. However, once broken, the mechanism must be manually rebuilt once more, paying the price to set up the mechanism again. There can be up to 3 defense mechanisms, without any limit on how many there can be in each lane; all 3 mechanisms can be in 1 lane, if desired. In the battle, all heroes on both sides will be controlled by the AI. The battle lasts for 10 turns (11 for the enemy if the enemy gets the advantage). Each lane is presumed to have their own separate fury bar, and is not shown to the player. The attacker and the defender have no direct control over the battle once started, except for the 3 Attack target markers that the attacker may place on a hero of their choice to have their heroes of that lane focus on that specific target, if possible. However, it is impossible to place the marker on two different targets in the same lane, and the newer placed target will replace the older one. The treasure chest at the back of every lane is the main target to destroy, and for every point of damage the chest suffers, the attacker is given a relative amount of gold to be given at the end of the battle. However, this treasure chest usually takes the lowest priority in targeting, and cannot be targeted manually via the Attack target marker, and can be subject to both buffs and debuffs. Furthermore, it is possible for the treasure chest to be healed, which subtracts from the end bounty that the attacker would receive at the end of the battle in a similar way it adds on to it as the chest is damaged. The goal of this large-scale battle is to defeat all the opponents in each lane, and destroy the treasure chest. Each of the 3 lanes can be won or lost; a win occurs when all opponents have been defeated and the treasure chest broken, and a loss occurs when all ally heroes have been defeated or the player was not able to defeat the opponents before the end of the battle. The battle is counted as a win with all 3 lanes or 2 of the 3 lanes won. The battle is counted as a loss when 1 of the 3 lanes win, or all lanes have lost.